vocaloidfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Vanemila
Konnichiwa~ Jestem Vanessa. Mam 13 lat. Mimo młodego wieku tak naprawdę to mam już plany na przyszłość ( wolicie nie wiedzieć jakie to plany ;__; XDD ) Ktoś mi kiedyś powieidział że jestem za mądra na taki wiek ale ja uważam że zachowuję się jak dziecko, no ale nie wiem jak to widzą inni. ^^ Mierzę 170 cm i wszyscy w moim otoczeniu mówią że to dobrze ale ja.... eh. Chcę być niższa ;-; O wiele. Raz jestem miła i kochana, a innym razem wredna i zła. To chyba zależy od dnia tygodnia, w poniedziałek chyba wiadomo jaki będe mieć humor XD Gdy widzę jakiś art z Kuroshitsuji szaleję i idę oglądać mimo tego, że oba sezony oglądałam już może z 5 razy, no ale co tam ;__; Moi znajomi mówią że jestem psychopatą i chyba mają w tym trochę racji z tego powodu że czasem po prostu wydaję z siebie jakieś dziwne dźwięki albo turlam się po podłodze. Za każdym razem jak to robię, mają taka sąmą minę gdy robiłam to poprzednim razem. XDD Czczę sałatkę jarzynową, jak już jest to zjadam połowę, a 2 godziny potem znowu połowę i dlatego moi rodzice zazwyczaj nie wiedzą jak smakuje ta sałatka bo nie zdążą jej spróbować. Jak poznałam Vocaloidy~ Vocaloidy poznałam ok. 3 lata temu. Było to tak, że oglądałam jakiś porąbany filmik na YouTubie i na tym paseczku bocznym z filmikami ( CO XDD ) zauważyłam jakiś fajny filmig ale źle kliknęłam i natrafiłam na "Romeo & Cinderella" które ogromnie mi się spodobało i przesłuchałam sobie jeszcze pare piosenek. Przez pewiem okres miałam fazę na Gakupo i nie słuchałam niczego innego, ale jakoś mi się znudził i skończyłam z tym. A co do mojego charakteru ~ Dużo osób ocenia mnie nawet mnie nie znając, co mnie niesamowicie wkurza i wskakuję w tryb yandere ;-; Mam klaustrofobię i lęk wysokości, boje się także schodów z przerwami na każdym schodku ale nie wiem jak ta fobia się nazywa. W dzieciństwie miałam mały incydent z dużym psem co niemiło wspominam i od tamtego czasu panicznie boje się psów. Lista ulubionych anime~ W tą listę włączają się te anime, po których obejrzeniu nie żałowałam niczego, a także te które według mnie wyróżniały się fabułą bądź postaciami - Higurashi no naku koro ni - Kuroshitsuji - Mirai Nikki Oglądałam jeszcze pare tytułów ale te spodobały mi się najbardziej i w żadnym momencie nie było mi nudno. Lista ulubionych Vocaloidów~ Tutaj biorę nie tylko pod uwagę design danego Vocia, ale także głos i moją ocenę charakteru. 1. Yuzuki Yukari. Jej głos bardzo mi się podoba. Nie jest ani słodki, ani za bardzo dojrzały. Ma uroczy design i uwielbiam jej włosy. :33 2. Gakupo. Punkty dodało mu tylko to że był pierwszym Vocaloidem którego głos mi się spodobał. 3. SF-A2 Miki. Mimo że niektórzy uważaja ze ma robotyczny głos, to ja go uwielbiam. ^^ 4. Kokone. PFF, CO Z TEGO ZE JESZCZE NIE WYSZŁA, JEST UROCZA I MA KAWAII GŁOS ;__; XD A których Vocaloidów nie lubię~ Tutaj będą Te Vocie których głosy są mało imponujące (według mnie oczywiście) i nie zrobiły na mnie dużego wrażenia. - Luka. Ma dla mnie głos jakby ktoś ją podduszał i brzmi za dojrzało jak na swój wygląd . - CUL. To samo co wyżej XD - Rin. Len może być, ale Rin to już nie lubię. Niby ma 14 lat ale brzmi jak małe dziecko, zresztą tak też wygląda. Ulubione UTAUloidy~ Tym razem bez opisów, bo mi się nie chce. ;__; XDD - Kasane Teto - Sukone Tei - Hakaine Maiko - Namine Ritsu - Oooka Miko - Yokune Ruko - Hate Aino Piosenki które wielbię~ - Romeo & Cinderella - World End Dancehall - Ura omote lovers - Tenka Touitsuthumb - Tsukai Koragashi -Senbonzakura - Chrldens War - Bad end night - Electric Angel - Maidens, life is short so fall in love - Ayano theory of happiness - Ah, wonderful cat life - Ama no jaku - Blind astronaut - Confession Rehearsal - A prodigy's Melancholy - Hirari, Hirari - Last Night, Good Night - Dancing Samurai - Stomach Book - The True Masochist - The True Sadist - There's Supossed to be a cheat code for happiness - Mind scientist - 1/6 - 3331 - Babilon - Jessica - The end - Carnival - Love Logic - Kokyuu - Setgetsuka - I'm sorry for liking you - Lord of darkness - A lie and a stuffed animal - Reboot - I wish they'd just die - WAVE Dobra, o mnie już nic więcej nie dostaniecie XDD Dzięki za przeczytanie.